


The Death of Daniel Fenton

by InvisoBill



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisoBill/pseuds/InvisoBill
Summary: Danny angers his friends by eating all their fries at the Nasty Burger, so they start ignoring him. Could this lead to his secret being discovered by the whole school?





	1. Death Anew

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was going to be a shorter thing in my other story collection but it got long enough so I decided to post it separately. It is based loosely on the episode of South Park where Cartman is ignored by most of his friends, leading him to think he is dead. You don’t need to know anything about that to read this though. I thought it would be funny to write with Danny Phantom, and I hope you guys like it!

Tucker and Sam waited at a table at the Nasty Burger for Danny to bring them their food. “What’s taking him so long?” Sam asked aloud. Tucker merely shrugged, and soon enough Danny walked over with a tray of food. 

 

“Finally! ...on second thought, I’m going to go use the restroom,” Tucker said before running off to do just that.

 

Danny did a silent fist pump before helping himself to Tucker’s fries.

 

“Danny, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sam warned around a mouthful of ultra veggie burger. She thought back to how moody Tucker got the last time he was denied his precious fries.

 

“Lighten up Sam, he might not even notice this time,” Danny assured her. Before long, he had finished every last one of Tucker’s fries.

 

Tucker came back in a hurry, eager to enjoy his Nasty meal. He noticed the empty fries box right away.  _ His _ empty fries box. “Uh, dude. Where are my fries?” 

 

Sam silently pointed at Danny as she finished her veggie burger.

 

“What the hell, Danny?! Whatever, I’ll just take yours!” Tucker yelled as he sat down.

 

“No way Tucker, the fries here are the best! Make Danny share!” Sam told him. She reached into her bag, ready to begin eating her fries when she realized she didn’t have any either. “Danny, where are  _ my _ fries?” she asked, a dangerous edge creeping into her voice.

 

Danny’s eyes shifted around nervously. “I may have helped myself to your fries too…” he admitted.

 

“Unbelievable! You ate both of our fries and that’s why it took you so long to bring it over here!” Sam retorted.

 

“WE ARE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!!!!” Tucker screamed, drawing glances from all over the restaurant.

 

“C’mon Tucker, let’s go to my place. We can leave Danny here to think about what he has done,” Sam said before she and Tucker both stormed right out the door, leaving Danny alone to finish his own burger.

 

Tucker went back in to collect his burger and then left just as dramatically as the first time.

 

* * *

 

“I cannot believe Danny just did that to us,” Tucker muttered as he walked with Sam to her house. 

 

“I know! As if he didn’t have his own fries,” Sam agreed, hands curling into fists.

 

“You know, Danny’s been treating us badly lately! He’s been ditching us a lot more often and not helping us out as much as he used to when we’re all fighting ghosts,” Tucker pointed out.

 

Sam stopped. “You’re right… and I have just the idea to get back at him a little bit,” she said, a grin spreading across her face.

 

* * *

 

Danny met up with Sam and Tucker on the way to class as usual, but how they were acting was less than usual. They were having a conversation about watching the Golden Girls last night, and didn’t acknowledge Danny approaching them.

 

“I shouldn’t have eaten your fries yesterday, guys. I was up all night between the toilet and keeping Skulker at bay!” Danny began. He got no response or reaction from his friends, so he waved a hand in front of their faces. “Hello? You guys in there?”

 

Sam and Tucker continued talking about Betty White’s presumed immortality, as if they couldn’t see or hear him. Danny thought to himself about how strange that was, but his ghost sense went off before he could do much about it. “Well, I’m off to fight this ghost, talk to you guys later I guess…” he awkwardly stated before running off.

 

* * *

 

Klemper and the Box Ghost had teamed up to make a formidable duo, but eventually Danny beat them back into the Ghost Zone where they belong. He went back to the school and walked into Mr. Lancer’s class late again. Today was silent reading day, and everyone was quietly reading To Kill A Mockingbird at their desk. Everyone was so accustomed to Danny being late that nobody looked up to see him come in, not even Mr. Lancer. This only served to unnerve Danny further as he buried his nose in his own copy of the book.

 

Soon enough, class ended, and Sam and Tucker continued ignoring Danny in the hallway between classes. It was unusual enough for another select group of students to pick up on…

 

* * *

 

“Hey, you guys notice how those geeks are ignoring Fenturd?” Dash whispered to his circle of friends, gesturing slightly in the direction of the nerds. 

 

“Yeah, it’s strange. I thought they were really close. I wonder what that dweeb did to make his friends mad?” Paulina added.

 

“I have an idea, what if we all ignored him too? We don’t like him anyway and it’s obviously making him mad!” Kwan suggested. His idea was received positively as everyone in the group nodded.

 

“Great idea, Kwan! I’ll let everyone in my contacts know,” Dash responded, and soon all of them were texting their brilliant plan to all the students they knew.

 

* * *

 

By the time lunch rolled around, every student in the school was ignoring Danny. He almost bumped into Dash in the cafeteria. “Excuse me, Dash… you’ve been quiet lately. Are you going to give me a wedgie or a swirlie today or was your schedule too full?”

 

To Danny’s surprise, Dash didn’t respond at all, and continued on his way. Danny decided to press his luck some more, and walked up to Paulina. “I don’t know why I ever had a crush on you. You’re as shallow as a kiddie pool,” he said right to her face.

 

Paulina didn’t react either. What amusement Danny gained from being able to tell her that faded when he realized nobody had acknowledged his existence at all today. A terrible thought occurred to him. 

 

“Oh man...did eating all those fries kill the other half of me?! Did I really barf all my guts out last night?! AM I REALLY DEAD THIS TIME?!?!” he yelled, running out the doors and towards his house. Had he went back inside, he would have heard the laughter and confused chatter of his peers.

 

* * *

 

Danny had slowly made his way back to his house in time to see his parents. He stopped from across the street to watch them from a safe distance. They were carrying a large box outside to put in the dumpster with their other failed inventions.

 

“So tragic how it had to die… so young, too,” Maddie lamented.

 

“Yeah… and in such a gruesome way, too. I don’t know where I would be if my innards just up and quit on me. I wouldn’t be able to eat fudge anymore!” Jack agreed as they tossed the box in the dumpster. 

 

“Oh well, at least we have another!” Maddie said, suddenly cheerful. “And we can always make a new one!”

 

“That we can, Maddie! Let’s go get some celebratory ham and look on the bright side of things!” Jack shouted before going back in the house. He was quickly followed by his wife.

 

Danny couldn’t believe what he had just overheard. It confirmed his suspicions that he was fully dead and thus fully ghost now, but he didn’t expect his parents to move on so quickly. He began making his way towards his front door, not sure where else to go. To his surprise, Jazz opened the door to greet him before he could open it himself. She was enjoying a shortened schedule since she was a senior, and got off school after only half a day.

 

“What are you doing home so early, Danny?” she asked, unsure whether to be concerned but trusted that he had a good excuse for missing class.

 

Danny stood with his mouth agape for a few moments before realizing she had asked him a question. “You...can see me?”

 

Jazz would have rolled her eyes, but she knew her brother got into some strange adventures sometimes and was prepared to hear a wild story about his day. “Yes, of course I can see you! Why couldn’t I?”

 

Danny hesitated, unsure of the best way to explain his situation. He decided to be blunt. “Jazz, I think I’m dead.”

 

“I know that, Danny. Well, technically only half-dead, however that works…” Jazz began rambling.

 

Danny shuffled his feet. “No, Jazz. This time it’s different. Nobody would talk to me today. It’s like they couldn’t see or hear me, and you’re the first who can! Maybe it’s because you’re my sister?”

 

Jazz covered her mouth. “That’s horrible! I hope that’s not the case! I don’t entirely know how this ghost thing works, but shouldn’t you be going to heaven or the Ghost Zone or something?”

 

“I don’t know! I’ve just been stuck here doing what I usually do. Maybe the rules are different since I sort of died before?” Danny pondered.

 

Jazz thought back to that paper she did on ghost envy. “Well, I studied ghosts and psychology a little bit. Maybe you’re stuck here because you still have things to do. What’s troubling you, little brother? Maybe we can sort those out so you can rest in peace.”

 

After gathering his thoughts, Danny admitted he had a few things that he wanted to sort out…


	2. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got more ridiculous than I was initially planning but whatever, it's based off a South Park episode anyway. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Added a scene at the beginning!

Danny followed Jazz into their basement. It had finally come to the time where Danny had to tell his parents he was a ghost. He didn’t want it to go like this, but he wasn’t going to mention that he was Phantom. That would save them the trouble of feeling guilty for all those times they shot at him or threatened to tear him apart within his presence.

 

Jack and Maddie were both hunched over their work desk, and didn’t notice their kids were right behind them until Danny started talking.

 

“Mom, Dad, as you know, I have died. I am now fully a ghost, the thing you despise most. And I’m sorry.”

 

“That doesn’t se-” Maddie began talking before Jazz cut her off, repeating what Danny had just said.

 

Seeing their son without a glow around him or any other sign he was actually a ghost made them hesitate a bit, but all their knowledge of ghosts had been proven wrong before. 

 

“That can’t be right, Danny-boy! Maybe all our research on ghosts has been affecting you kids too much…” Jack said. Still, Jazz insisted.

 

“Okay, if Danny’s a ghost then our ghost equipment should work on him!” Jack continued as he picked up the Booo-merang. “I fine-tuned this thing so it should only work on ghosts now!”

 

He gave the Booo-merang a good throw and surely enough, it smacked Danny right in the face.

 

“Well, maybe it’s still hitting Danny for no reason!” Maddie suggested. “Why don’t we try a few other pieces of our ghost equipment on him?”

 

* * *

 

After trying out everything in their arsenal on Danny, much to his annoyance, Jack and Maddie were finally convinced of their son’s death.

 

“How did it happen?” Jack asked through his tears.

 

Danny explained the fries incident through Jazz, and Maddie joined her husband in openly sobbing on the floor in front of them.

 

Danny and Jazz were holding back tears, and Danny reminded her that he still had other things he needed to do before passing on into the next life.

 

* * *

 

 

   Since it was still lunchtime, Danny and Jazz went back into the school cafeteria. Jazz strode up to Dash, with Danny trailing behind less confidently. “Hey Dash, can I have a moment with you please?” Jazz asked.

 

    Dash turned to face her. His eyes briefly flicked to Danny, but he remembered how he was supposed to ignore him with everyone else right now so he bit back the urge to bully him. “What’s up, Jasmine?”

 

    Danny began speaking first from his place behind his sister. “I’m sorry I overshadowed you sometimes and made you do some questionable things, and also about that time I fought a ghost at that party at your house and wrecked your room. Oh, and I’m most sorry about the pasta incident.”

 

    Jazz repeated what Danny said to Dash. Dash wasn’t sure if he was more confused about what Danny said or why he was having his sister repeat things. Either way, he decided to play along and continue to ignore Danny. “Uhh… apology accepted, I guess?”

 

    Jazz and Danny both looked relieved. “Great! Now will you go to the afterlife or whatever?” she asked Danny.

 

    Danny looked himself over before sighing. “No, looks like I’m still here. Maybe we’re going about this the wrong way? Maybe I should do the things that I wanted to do while alive…er, half-alive?”

 

    Jazz looked concerned, but knew she had to help her little brother no matter what.

 

* * *

 

    The teachers were all talking among themselves during lunch in the teachers’ lounge as they usually did. A silence fell over the room as the door opened and in walked Danny Fenton.

 

    “OoooOOoOooOOoohhh,” Danny wailed. He began walking around the room and shaking around various objects like how ghosts in the movies did.

 

    “What is going on?” Principal Ishiyama asked as many of the teachers made confused eye contact. Danny picked up some of their drinks and plates and waved them around in the air before putting them back down.

 

    “This is really weird!” Mrs. Tetslaff said as Danny shook their table. Danny laughed and left the room, satisfied at his prank.

 

    “What has gotten into Mr. Fenton lately?” Mr. Lancer asked. The other teachers just shrugged before continuing eating.

 

* * *

 

    Jazz waited for Danny to finish up pranking the teachers in their lounge. She wasn’t too keen on the idea, but he insisted it was something he always thought about doing. After a few minutes, he walked back out to the hall with her.

 

    Danny eagerly informed her of how it went. “That was awesome! You should have seen their faces! They were so weirded out by all their stuff suddenly floating around the room!”

 

    Jazz forced a smile. “That’s great Danny, but your soul still isn’t resting in peace. I guess you have more work to do?”

 

    “Yeah I guess. I feel great though, so I should pass on to the next realm soon. And I know just the next thing I could do...”

 

* * *

 

    After lunch, all the teachers and the rest of the faculty had gone back to work. It seemed like it was going to be a normal rest of the day until Danny Fenton walked into the principal’s office. Principal Ishiyama looked up from her desk to see what was going on. “What are-” was all she managed to say before Danny lunged for her, overshadowing her body.

 

    “This will do nicely!” Danny said from Ishiyama’s body. Luckily for him, nobody had noticed. He made Ishiyama stand up and walk over to the nearest computer. He changed all of his grades to A’s and then closed that window. He opened up some cat videos on YouTube to hide what he had just done before leaving her body and running back out of the office.

 

    The cat videos worked on Ishiyama, and she just thought that she had impulsively began slacking off on the job. “Wow, I need to get back to work! But… I could watch some more videos first…”

 

* * *

 

    Mr. Falluca’s math class was in session now. Danny shared it with Sam, Tucker, and unfortunately Dash. However, was a good day for sharing it with Dash.

 

    Danny decided to do some more sweet prankage like he did earlier, before he did what he went in there for. “OooooOoOoOOoOOOOooohhh,” he began wailing again. He began tossing papers off everyone’s desks, which was met with the same reactions as it was in the teachers’ lounge.

 

    “What…?”

 

    “This is strange…”

 

    “I have no idea what’s going on!”

 

    Finally, Danny stood before Dash’s desk. “This is going to be so cool…” he muttered to himself before he promptly picked Dash up by his collar and turned him around. Before Dash could react, Danny German suplexed Dash, smashing his head into the desk of the student sitting behind him.

 

    The class went nuts at this new development, and Mr. Falluca wasn’t sure how to break things up. He was hoping Dash would be able to fight back, but his weak kicks seemed to be going _through_ Danny without bothering him at all. Some of the students had taken to cheering Danny on.

 

    Danny waited for Dash to get up before delivering the finishing move - a tombstone piledriver. He combined it with a gruesome looking wedgie, pulling Dash’s underwear up as he slammed his head into the cold, hard tiles of the math classroom. Danny dusted off his hands and walked away, leaving Dash lying dazed on the floor with his underwear fitting snugly on his head. Chaos had broken out in the classroom and students were in Danny’s way, so he just phased through them on the way out, causing even more chaos.

 

    Only Sam and Tucker remained calm in their seats, albeit confused. “That was pretty cool, but I feel like we should stop ignoring him now,” Tucker whispered to Sam.

 

* * *

 

    “Well, did you tell Dash off?” Jazz asked after she finally caught up with her brother. With how loud the classroom got, she doubted that’s all he did.

 

    “Oh yeah, I sure did,” Danny said, eager to change the topic before she got mad. “School is almost over for the day, we should stick around in case I get more ideas for what I could do.”

 

* * *

 

    The final bell rang, and the students of Casper High were all milling about in the hallways, eager to get home. Tons of gossip was going around about what Fenton did in math class, from his strange behavior to handing Dash’s ass to him. This led to more and more kids failing to ignore him.

 

    Danny started to notice more kids seeming to look _at_ him instead of _through_ him, but his ghost sense went off. He went ghost out of habit right in the middle of the hallway, questioning how he could go ghost again while dead in the back of his head. He flew off in search of the ghost, failing to notice all the surprised students that saw his transformation.

 

* * *

 

    After capturing the rogue ectopus in his thermos, Danny floated back to the ground in front of the school and transformed back into his human form. He was instantly mobbed by students with questions, comments, and concerns.

 

    “We’re sorry for ignoring you today!”

   

    “Why didn’t you tell anyone you are Phantom?”

 

    “Can I have your autograph?”

 

    Dash pushed his way through the crowd. “Hey, I was mad at you for kicking my ass earlier, but it’s okay since you’re really Phantom! You can beat me up whenever you want now! And hey, sorry for ignoring you all day. I wouldn’t have done it if I knew you were my hero!”

 

    Danny was at first surprised that everyone could see him, but now he realized Sam and Tucker were the first to ignore him. He wasn’t sure if they encouraged everyone else to, but that’s how it started. He was never fully ghost at all and he had just ruined his secret all because he just had to have extra fries at the Nasty Burger.

 

    Jazz was just as surprised as he was. She went to comfort her brother. “Well...at least you aren’t dead, little brother! Isn’t that a good thing…?”

 

    Danny still stood, frozen in disbelief. Sam and Tucker went up to him as well. “We’re sorry for ignoring you, Danny,” Sam began.

 

    “Yeah, but next time, don’t steal my fries, or it will be worse...” Tucker threatened.


	3. Would You Like Some Fries With Those Fries?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally going to add more, but thought why not add my ending idea? Also, I went and added a scene at the beginning of chapter 2. Hope you guys like this one too!

It had been a few days since Danny’s secret had been revealed, and he was still not at all used to all the extra attention. Students who didn’t give him a second glance before now hounded him with questions, and people who were rude to him now gave him respect. That didn’t even start on his parents. He had to explain a lot to them, and even though they accepted him, it was still a bit awkward having them know. 

 

Not all of his new attention was positive. The Guys in White still didn’t leave him alone, and Vlad was threatening him about keeping  _ his  _ identity secret. 

 

Danny thought about how nice things were back when his identity was under wraps, even if it wasn’t perfect. He entertained those thoughts as he walked into school for the third day of having his secret spilled. He tried to show up as close to class as possible to avoid people in the hallways.

 

“Hey, Phantom! Would you like to beat me up again today? That’d be fine by me!” Dash greeted him. Danny ignored him and kept going, thinking about how strange it was to talk to someone like that. Especially coming from someone who used to regularly beat him up. Thankfully he was saved by the bell, and he rushed off to class.

 

* * *

 

Danny sat in his seat in Mr. Lancer’s class, still the center of attention in the room. Most of the students stared at him if they weren’t too busy talking about him. He sighed as he wondered if it was always going to be like this.

 

Mr. Lancer walked to the front of the classroom. “Okay class, today we’re going to-” 

 

Unfortunately for Mr. Lancer, Danny’s negative thoughts took over around that point. “I can’t take it anymore!!! CLOCKWORK!!!! FIX THIS MESS I GOT MYSELF INTO AGAIN!!!”

 

Danny’s plea was met with dead air. The gossip about him intensified.

 

“Daniel, if there is a problem you may leave the classroom…” Mr. Lancer said.

 

Danny blushed, but thought if he made a bigger fool of himself, Clockwork was more likely to show up. “HURRY UP CLOCKWORK!!!!” he yelled as he stood up, jumped onto Mr. Lancer’s desk and tore his shirt off. 

 

The class erupted into laughter at Danny’s sudden outburst.

 

Mr. Lancer was confused as to what his student was up to. “Mr. Fenton, would you please put your shirt back on and get down off th-” Mr. Lancer was cut off as Danny threw his wadded up shirt into his face, causing his students to laugh even more.

 

“CLOCKWORK, I WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE IF YOU DON’T SHOW UP!!” Danny yelled as he kicked papers and books off the desk.

 

* * *

Clockwork sat in his tower next to Vlad, using his time portal to watch Packers games from any point in time that they desired. They weren’t the best of acquaintances, but could bond over their shared like of football.

 

One of the Observants entered the room. “Hey, that boy is calling for you, Clockwork!” 

 

Clockwork sighed. “I know, but he can get himself out of this one. I’m busy right now.”

 

The Observant’s eye narrowed. “He’s your responsibility, Clockwork. And he keeps yelling for you. Now he’s taking his shirt off and jumping on his teacher’s desk...You should probably hurry.”

 

Clockwork resigned to his fate. “Fine. Vlad, you wait here. I’ll go take care of things and be right back. Watching football is less exciting when you know who wins anyway…”

 

Vlad would have loved to go torment Danny, but didn’t want to miss the end of this game. Aaron Rodgers had just scored an amazing touchdown, and that made him happier anyway.

 

* * *

 

Clockwork finally appeared before a shirtless Danny. He paused time with his arrival and slipped one of his medallions around Danny’s neck.

 

“Oh, finally. Look, I ate all of my friends’ fries which made them all pissed off at me, and then they ignored me and so I thought I was dead, and then I sort of blew my secret. Can you fix this?” Danny explained.

 

Clockwork pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh, Daniel… if only you could see how horrible the future is for you because of this mistake.”

 

“What?! Is it worse than the time I cheated on the C.A.T. test?” Danny asked uneasily.

 

“Yes it is, since eating the fries of others is a much more evil deed than cheating on a little test,” Clockwork replied simply. He pulled open a portal to the future, showing the rise of Danny’s future evil self. 

 

Evil Danny looked about how he did before, but more evil. He went from going from restaurant from restaurant eating peoples’ food, to going around kicking puppies, to jaywalking. Finally, he destroyed all life on Earth. Not even Amity Park was left. 

 

Danny stood with his eyes wide and hands over his mouth. “Can you take me back to the day I ate Sam and Tucker’s fries so I can prevent this future?”

 

“Yes, I can. I trust you to make the right choice this time,” Clockwork complied.

 

The next thing Danny knew, he was in the Nasty Burger on that fateful day once more, and Clockwork was gone. He knew what he had to do: not eat Sam and Tucker’s fries.

 

He stood in line, waiting for their food. It would be so easy to prevent this bad future this time, and he could still get extra fries! He cloned himself a few times, forgetting that he now had a secret to keep again. His clones all went to different tables in the restaurant, stealing fries from everyone  _ but  _ Sam and Tucker.

 

“This was a brilliant idea!” the clones all said in unison. “Now I can eat all the fries I want and nobody has to die in the future or know that I’m a ghost!”

 

Everyone in the Nasty Burger but Sam and Tucker was now angry at their fries being stolen, but also confused at how many copies of Danny there were.

 

“Hey, can’t ghosts duplicate themselves?” was all it took for someone to suggest before Danny’s secret was ruined once more.

 

A yell was heard over the chatter in the restaurant. “CLOCKWORK!!!!”


End file.
